


Stressful Release

by CaibrynM



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaibrynM/pseuds/CaibrynM
Summary: Always being on the road can be stressful.  Sometimes the boys need a little distraction from it all.





	Stressful Release

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write PWP, but that's what we've got here. This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

Touring could be stressful; endless shows, constant travel, a new city every night. Release was something they all craved and birds were a welcome distraction. An infinite supply, easily pulled when the urge struck. But on some nights there was a different desire that surrounded them, one that could only be filled by those they trusted most. 

The slam of a door somewhere in the suite dragged Paul’s attention back to his current situation. A dull ache plagued his left shoulder. That could be a problem, he realized, rolling it just a bit, causing his wrist to tug gently on the restraint. The metallic clang of the cuff against the bedpost echoed loudly in the otherwise silent room, and he tugged in his lower lip silently hoping no one had overheard. Footsteps signaled someone approaching, and he quickly stilled his movements.

The drawn out creak of the door elicited a definite reaction from his cock. Blindfolded and restrained, he lay at the mercy of whoever had entered. Quiet breathing accosted Paul’s ears as he strained for any evidence of what was happening. 

Finally a soft rustling noise came from just off to his right. Instinctively he tilted his head in that direction. A low chuckle sounded from the intruder’s throat. A warm breath ghosted across Paul’s cheek. A shiver ran through him as a low, gravelly voice whispered directly into his ear, “I’m going to touch you now. Green, yellow, red, understand?”

Paul nodded, and pulled ever so slightly on his arm restraints, involuntarily seeking any sort of contact.

“I need to hear you say it.”

“Yes. Green.” Paul let out in a single breath. 

“Mmm. So pretty, Macca.” Paul’s skin was on fire as fingers finally traced down the curves of his sides. “Look at you, all stretched out on the bed for me. Ready and waiting.”

A high pitched whimper escaped. Paul’s cock was half hard now, and the ache in his limbs was adding to the pure torment. He desperately needed to be touched. 

Fingers continued their path down the outside of Paul’s body, finally reaching his ankles. Relief washed over him as he heard the clink of a key, and his feet were freed. 

“I’m going to need you to hold these up for me. Can you do that or do I need to turn you over and cuff you back up?”

“Ung... I can hold them up.” He managed to stammer out.

“That’s a good princess.” 

The sound of a cap popping open and closed registered only moments before something cold and wet dripped down over his balls. A loud gasp escaped unbidden and Paul quickly sucked in a breath, desperate to control himself. A finger brushed against his perineum, rubbing small, light circles against the skin. His legs began to quiver as he continued to hold them up with no aid, but the pain and pulsing of his thigh muscles only heightened the euphoria of the finger circling lower and lower, until finally it brushed just across his sensitive opening. 

“Fuck…”. He growled, unable to contain himself any longer. 

“Mmm, princess likes that? What about this?” The voice taunted just as the finger dipped briefly inside, making a quick circle, then pulling out completely. 

Paul whimpered. 

“Oh, no, what happened?” The taunting continued and Paul could do nothing but groan in response. 

“Green?” The question was quiet and muttered directly into Paul’s ear. 

“Green.” He confirmed just as quietly, although with clear difficulty.

“Alright, I’m going to undo your wrists now, okay? But you’re going to hold your legs up nice and tight to your chest for me.”

Paul murmured something that was clearly taken as an affirmative response, and his wrists were released. Relief flooded his joints and he quickly wrapped his arms under his knees, further exposing his groin.

“God you don’t know how pretty you look right now.” Pure lust hung on every syllable and Paul knew it wouldn’t be long. 

Paul could hear the lube being opened and squeezed once more. Then the finger was back, circling his rim, dipping in and pulling out seemingly at random, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake. It was exquisite torture. Chills raced through his body as the sensation slowly began to build. A feeling of fullness replaced the teasing as the finger finally slid in to the knuckle. It wouldn’t take much to stretch him out, he knew that. Paul sucked in a sharp breath as the slightest feeling of discomfort washed over him. Almost instinctively a thumb was counteracting the sensation, pressing lightly against his taint. 

“Ready.” He finally breathed out, and quickly a second finger was added with more lube. The fingers were still for a moment, then moved quickly but gently back and forth, working carefully to prepare him. 

The room was filled with a constant stream of moans, heavy breathing and wet slurps as the two fingers plunged deeper and faster, moving with intent, but always coming just shy of brushing that one sweet spot. Paul had to remind himself repeatedly to keep his legs elevated as his brain was rapidly shutting out all lucid thought. A third finger was added and Paul’s cock was rock hard and thumping against his stomach with every thrust.

“Oh god, please John.” He finally begged, breaking the game and uttering his tormentors name for the first time, unable to control it any longer.

John chuckled in response. “That’s my macca, can’t hold out. So desperate to have his ass filled with a hard cock. What’s the matter, are my fingers not enough? Am I missing something inside your tight hole?” He teased.

“Oh, fuck, sod it. God, touch me, please. Fucking touch me.”

“You mean… here?” Came the amused response, just as John’s fingers brushed briefly but firmly against Paul’s prostate.

The sound that came from Paul should have been embarrassing, but at this point he just didn’t care. “God, yes. Please.” He gasped. 

John thrust right at the spot over and over. Holding his legs was useless at this point, and he could feel them slipping from his grasp. Everything inside was tingling with energy. Heat pulsated through his core and Paul felt himself chasing John’s fingers, aching for release.

“Fuck me, god, John, please fuck me.”

Moments later, Johns cock, slicked up and dripping, was brushing Paul’s rim. He could feel John push against him, only to back off and run the head of his cock along the skin and up to his balls then back down. “Okay?” John asked quietly, one last time.

An incoherent outpouring of random thoughts and half phrases was the only reply.

Finally, the welcome intrusion of John’s hard, thick cock filled him up. John was still for a moment as he let Paul adjust. His cock twitching anxiously inside. Paul grunted something that must have been satisfactory, and John started moving slowly. 

Paul wrapped his legs around John waist, using them as leverage to thrust himself up into each of John’s downstrokes. John plunged into him hard and fast, brushing Paul’s prostate repeatedly, sending him further and further into a state of frantic euphoria. Paul reached down between their bodies and wrapped his hand around his cock, dragging the precum that was dripping from his head down around his shaft.

John pushed his hand away and replace it with his own, still covered in lube, but now mixed with precum, and squeezed tightly. John’s thumb flicked across the tip with each stroke and suddenly Paul’s stomach was twisting and electricity coiled in his gut; waves rolled out from his groin, through his spine until he was overcome with spasms so intense his mind went blank. Somewhere below him he heard a loud, guttural moan that could have belonged to either one of them, and felt John’s fingers dig into his sides followed by the telltale pulse of John’s cock inside him letting go his own release.

They lay there panting, breath coming fast and heavy, for just a moment before John pulled out slowly and rolled off to the side, collapsing in a heap of listless limbs.

As Paul started to come to, he realized he was still blindfolded. He let out a low snicker as he lifted his hand and pulled the obstruction from his face.

Glancing over at John, he smiled at the man passed out beside him. A quick peak at the clock confirmed that they couldn’t lay like this for much longer, and he gave John a sharp nudge. 

“Hey… wake up. Eppy’s going to be looking for us soon if we don’t make an appearance. The car will be here in an hour.” 

“Nooooo. Don’t wanna. Wanna stay here.” John groaned.

“Hmph. I told you we should have saved this for after the show. A few more hours wouldn’t have killed you.”

“Nah unh. Wasn’t going on stage with a stiffie. Definitely needed to pound your arse first.”

Paul snorted. “You did that well enough, mate. Now get up. I’m surprised Geo and Rings didn’t come in to tell us off. There’s no way they didn’t hear that.”

“I warned them anyway, so reckon they were too busy wanking with their ears pressed to the door.” John paused, then raised his voice and added, “Ain’t that right, Geo?”

“Fuck of, wanker.” He heard a muffled reply from the next room.”

Paul felt himself turning red and he groaned with embarrassment.

“Maybe next time we should just have them join us.” John added, laughing quietly at Paul’s reaction, as he disentangled himself and headed towards the shower.

Paul stared after John with an unamused glare, then shook his head and called after him, “hurry up in there, yeah?”

“Aw, Paulie needs enough time to do his makeup?”

“Fuck off, Lennon.”

“Love you too, Macca.”

Paul snickered loudly and chucked the pillow at the back of Johns head. John threw Paul a two fingered salute over his head in response, but shuffled dutifully into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Paul smiled and let himself fall back in the bed. He’d get him back later, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're so inclined, I can be found on tumblr at [ CaibrynM ](https://caibrynm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
